


Love And Laughter

by gracie_the_shadow_writer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Possible Season 3 spoilers, Romance, alec attempts to make french toast, based on the most recent promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie_the_shadow_writer/pseuds/gracie_the_shadow_writer
Summary: While getting ready for the day, Magnus and Alec get into some shenanigans, and fall in love with each other even more.





	Love And Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a scene from the Valentine's Day Malec promo, so of you haven't watched it, I wouldn't suggest reading this yet.
> 
> I wasn't originally going to write something about the promo, but I'm just so excited for Season 3 that I started coming up with scenarios in my head. Then, all of a sudden, this fic was born! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! (You know, if you haven't died from that promo)

Alec was getting dressed after his shower, his clothes for the day sitting on the sink counter. He had a couple of meetings to attend at the Institute early this afternoon; one with the Institute’s trainees, and one with the Downworlder cabinet, which Magnus would also be attending.

He hung up his towel on the towel rack, and pulled on his boxers, while also drying off his hair. He took a glance at the side of the sink counter at the cup that held their toothbrushes, and a warm feeling filled his chest. It was just a silly little thing, but it was just another reminder of how lucky he was to have Magnus back in his life, and that they are still happy and in love.

A knock on the door brought Alec out of his thoughts. He slid open the door to find Magnus standing there in his blue silk robe, looking like he had just woken up only a minute ago, which he probably did. Alec smiled at his appearance; even after just waking up, Magnus still managed to look beautiful.

“Good morning, handsome,” Magnus said, his voice still thick with sleep. “You’re up early.” Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder, and pulled him in for a slow, lazy kiss.

“Good morning to you, too,” Alec said once they pulled away. He turned back around towards the sink counter, and grabbed his shirt from the pile of clothes, and started unfolding it. “I have those meetings today, remember? I had to get up early to get ready in time. And you have to come to the Downworlder cabinet meeting.”

“Yeah, I know, sorry,” Magnus said, yawning. “I was up late last night writing up that potion recipe for Catarina. After you're done in there, I'll get ready.”

Alec pulled his shirt over his head, and pulled it down over his torso. Then he felt it ride up his back, so he pulled it back down, only for it to ride back up again. He was starting to get frustrated when he heard a burst of giggles coming from Magnus. He looked over to see Magnus with a hand over his mouth trying to hold in his laughter, but failing.

Alec let out a frustrated huff. “Magnus, what-” Alec started to say, but then he noticed Magnus’s other hand tucked at his side with blue magic sparking around it. “Magnus! You're making my shirt slide up?” Alec asked incredulously.

Magnus, still laughing, threw his hands up in mock surrender. “Guilty as charged, my dear!” He bright his hand up to his face, pretending to wipe away tears. “Oh, boy, you should've seen the look on your face, Alexander. It was-”

Alec cut him off by pulling Magnus towards him, and cupping the back of his head to bring him in for a deep kiss.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Magnus Bane. You know that, right?” Alec said once they pulled away, smiling at him fondly. That was just like Magnus, always playing little jokes on him with his magic.

Magnus shrugged. “I try,” he said, winking.

Alec smirked at him, and cupped Magnus’s neck, stroking the side of it with his thumb. Magnus leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. What did he ever do to deserve this wonderful man in his life.

“Alright, now can I get back to getting ready?” He said, pretending to still be frustrated, but his huge smile gave him away.

“Of course,” Magnus said, leaning his head up to kiss Alec on the lips once more. “Don't take too long, I still need to get ready too.”

“Yeah, I know. I won't be too much longer,” Alec said, sliding the door closed as Magnus walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

 

Alec finished getting ready, so he walked out into the kitchen. While Magnus was getting ready, he thought he would get started on making breakfast for the two of them. He opened up the refrigerator to get the ingredients to make french toast; Magnus sometimes made french toast for them, so he thought he’d give it a try.

He grabbed a frying pan, and placed it on the stove top, turning on the heat. He then got to mixing together some eggs, milk, cinnamon, and sugar in a bowl for the batter. He grabbed the bag of thick french toast bread, dipped a couple of pieces into the batter lightly, and placed them on the frying pan.

While the french toast pieces were sitting in the frying pan, Alec went to the cabinet to take out two coffee mugs. These were special monogrammed mugs that Magnus had bought for the loft when Alec officially moved in. They always have their coffee in them every morning. As he was starting up the coffee maker, a burning smell caught his attention.

“No. No, no, no, no, no!” He said frantically as he rushed towards the frying pan on the stove, only to find pieces of mostly burnt french toast. “Dammit,” he muttered under his breath.

“Alexander, are you alright? What happened?” Magnus asked, running out of the bedroom towards him.

Alec sighed. “Well, I tried making french toast for breakfast, but I clearly did something wrong because it burned way too quickly than it normally would have.

Magnus chuckled, wrapping his arms around Alec’s chest from behind. “Okay, well I already see two problems right off the bat. First of all,” he started, leaning up to kiss the side of Alec’s neck, “the heat is turned up way too high,” he said. He then unwrapped his arms, and walked around Alec towards the stove. “Second of all, these pieces of bread hardly have any batter on them,” he said, picking up one of the burnt pieces of french toast. “That is not how you make french toast, Alexander!” He said, a mock expression of shock on his face.

“What? I watched you when you made it last time, and I remember the recipe saying to lightly dip the pieces of bread in the batter,” Alec explained, feeling confused.

“Well, when it comes to french toast, my dear Alexander, you need to do more than just simply following the recipe. You need to improvise; just having a thin layer of batter won't cut it,” Magnus said, kissing Alec’s cheek lovingly.

Five minutes later, Magnus showed Alec how to make the french toast properly, and they ended up with a full plate of it. Magnus also suggested that they make some cinnamon infused syrup on the stove. The french toast, with the added syrup, tasted heavenly, Alec thought.

“Wow, Magnus, this tastes better than the last time we made it! I don't know how you do it,” he said.

“Well, when you’ve been around for 400 years, you tend to pick up on a few things when it comes to cooking,” Magnus said.

“Hmm, good point. Sorry for burning the first batch, Magnus. I probably wasted a lot of bread we could’ve used,” Alec said apologetically.

Magnus reached his arm across the table to rest his hand on top of Alec’s.

“Hey, it's fine, Alexander. It happens to the best of us. After all, I know that you can make a mean Belgian waffle.”

“Well, I did learn from the best,” Alec said, giving Magnus a lopsided smile.

Magnus smiled back. “I love you very much, Alexander,” he said, leaning across the table to kiss Alec on the lips, and Alec felt his face heating up with happiness. He’ll never grow tired of hearing Magnus say those words to him.

“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec said back, pressing little kisses all over Magnus’s face, and he can feel Magnus smiling into it.

After they pulled away, the two of them finished their breakfast in a peaceful silence, just soaking in the feeling of being together before they had to go and do their duties.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any feedback is always welcome and appreciated :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr on my main blog, @mattdaddorkio, and my fanfic blog, @gracietheshadowwriter, where you can send me prompts.


End file.
